House of Anubis: Return of the Past
by Sienna101
Summary: Things at House of Anubis are about to get even more weird. Another evil is about to take over, and Sibuna finds help from a spirit of the past. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain. Please don't forget to comment!
1. Chapter 1

For once, everything seemed normal at Anubis house. The souls had returned to their bodies, and finally, chaos was gone, and they were all free to enjoy the end of their first term of the so they thought.

It was early morning, the day second term started. If anyone could see through the fog that had settled onto the school grounds, they probably would've noticed a small figure appear out of the doorway to Frobisher's abandoned crypt. If any of the teachers weren't so busy, they would see a young girl, old enough to fit in with one of the younger classes, hurry across the front grounds. The girl, didn't stop to greet anyone, instead she continued along towards a seemingly abandoned building called Frobisher Library. Until she literally bumped into someone.

Though, "Someone", wouldn't be a correct term. Amber Millington was excited to return to Creepy Towers, considering she had spent most of last term at fashion school. Turns out, fashion school wasn't as exciting as Amber had thought it would be, so she begged her father to let her return to the one place where the excitement never ended.

When the two girl collided, it was an odd moment. Amber, who was very fashion forward, was caught off guard by the girl's attire. The girl, who's fair skin and light blonde hair, which was pin curled and half tied up by a white bow accompanied by a pink dress with dark pink trim and a white cardigan; made her look like a teenage china doll. Then Amber's eyes settled on a locket hanging from the girls neck, in the shape of a sideways eye and in the middle a red gem, the Eye of Horus stood out against the girl's pale skin.

"What is that?" Amber asked, pointing to the necklace. The girl's eyes went wide with panic, "It's nothing." She said quickly, "I must be going." As she turned, Amber grabbed the girls arm. "Who are you?" she Amber asked her.

A hurt look fell across the girl's brown eyes as she said, "You wouldn't believe me." Then she pulled her arm away, and sped off across the grounds into the forest; leaving Amber alone with her luggage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yay! I didn't abandon this! Sorry for the sort chapter! I'll try to upload soon! **

* * *

Amber stood there dumbfounded, trying to figure out what exactly happened. Minutes past of Amber staring into space, some would think she was being the dumb blonde they all thought she was. Finally, she grabbed her bags and headed towards Anubis House.

Amber trekked the short steps up to Anubis, when she heard "Amber! Is that you?" Amber recognized that voice: Willow. Amber plastered on a fake smile and turned to greet the eccentric redhead, "Hello, Willow."

A look of confusion met Willows face as she asked, "What're you doing here? I thought you were designing fashion lines in New York!"

"Yes, well. It got a little boring." Amber replied, turning around to go inside. Though, before she could even touch the door handle, Willow spoke again.

"Did you hear about Mara?"

For once, Amber was intrigued "What about her?"

Willow bounded up the steps next to amber, pleased with the fact that she knew something Amber didn't.

"She's not coming back! Mara got accepted into some elite school all about academics!"

"Oh." Amber said, after all, Mara and her used to be close.

"Shall we go inside?" Willow asked, opening the doors.

"Sure." Amber replied, letting sarcasm flow out. After all, that what she had been trying to do.

Before the two girls could even put their bags down, they found someone hugging them.

Trudy had been baking and cooking all morning, and was waiting anxiously for her children to arrive.

"Oh hello my lovelies!" Trudy let out a willow like squeal when she saw Amber, "Oh! Amber, dear I knew you would come back to me!"

"Has anyone else arrived?" Amber asked, hoping to finally see her Sibuna friends.

"No, you're the first!" Trudy said, bustling back into the kitchen, "I think Patricia and Fabian will be here soon!"

Amber smiled and picked up her bags, which she had more of now due to the fact that she took all of her decorations and bedding with her when she left.

It took amber half an hour to just figure out the general location she was going to place her pictures on her wall, when she heard someone coming in downstairs and the greetings of Trudy.

Amber dropped the objects in her hands and quickly ran out of her room to the top of stairs. Fabian had come, looking as geek chic as he always was. The best part of seeing him was his reaction when he saw Amber.

"Wh-Amber?!"

"Surprise!"

The two of them quickly hugged, when Amber remembered what had happened that morning.

"Fabian." She said, "Come with me."

She took him by the wrist, and led him into his and Eddie's room, shutting the door behind them.

"What?" Fabian asked,

"Something weird happened this morning. I was walking around, when this girl appeared out of the woods."

Fabian cocked an eyebrow, "So? She probably went for a walk or something."

"No!" Amber retorted, "She was wearing Nina's locket."

Fabian looked shocked, "Wh-wait. Doesn't Eddie have the locket? Nina gave it to him, remember?"

"Then how did this girl get it?" Amber asked, then, they were inturuppted.

"Hey dude" Eddie had walked into the room, he turned to Amber but before he could ask she said "Do you have nina's locket?"

"Uh, yeah, it's here somewhere." Eddie took off his backpack and began to search through it. After throwing many of the contents onto the floor, he pulled out a locket.

"Here it is. Why do you need it?"

Amber looked at Fabian, who was seeming to think the same thing. If the locket was with Eddie, why did the mystery girl have the same one?

Eddie took a seat on his bed, "So, why does Mystery Girl have a locket?"

"I don't know!" Amber huffed.

"Wait." Fabian turned to Amber, "Where exactly did you see this girl?"

"She was over by the wooded area opposite of the school's front doors."

"Wait," Eddie said, "Isn't Frobisher's crypt over there?"

"Crypt?" Amber asked, "What crypt?"

"Oh," Eddie chuckled, "You missed a lot."

Fabian and Eddie quickly explained how Frobisher was the tank man and converted everyone to sinners, before Eddie and KT figured out how to stop him.

"Woah." was all Amber could say, "I can't believe you said all of those horrible things to Joy."

"Amber! I wasn't me!"

"Still."

"It doesn't matter." Fabian retorted, "We need to figure out who that girl was and why she had Nina's locket and was poking around frobisher's crypt."

"Wow. It's been less than a day since second term started, and we already need to reform Sibuna." Amber commented.

Amber stood up and brushed off her skirt, "Now, If you excuse me, I think I'll have some of Trudy's food before Alfie arrives and eats it all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Turns out, Amber wasn't quick enough. When she got into the dining room, Alfie was already there inhaling the food. Amber didn't seem to mind though.

"Alfie!" She yelled, overjoyed to see her longtime boyfriend.

"Ams?" He asked through a mouth full of cookie, his expression wasn't what Amber was expecting.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Aren't you happy to see me? I am your girlfriend after all."

"Uh...yeah!" Alfie said, hugging Amber.

Alfie swallowed, "Ams, why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I was going to call you, though I thought you'd all like the surprise." Amber stated, she looked at the other inhabitants of the room: Joy and Jerome, who looked quite couple-y; then also Patricia and KT.

"Yeah!" They all replied, half heartedly.

"Fine then, I suppose I shouldn't have returned." Amber turned on her heel and exited just as Fabian and Eddie entered.

"Alfie," Fabian asked, "you didn't tell Amber you were dating Willow, did you?"

Alfie gave a nervous chuckle and said, "It might've slipped my mind."

Jerome spoke up, "You aren't going to try and date them both, are you? After all, look how that turned out for me."

Joy punched him in the arm, Jerome faltered, "I mean, It turned out great!"

Over the next hour, everyone had arrived. Amber stayed in her room, sulking over the fact that no one really cared that she was back.

It was late afternoon and Amber was laying on her bed, listening to her Ipod, when she heard a knock.

"Come in." She called.

Fabian entered the room, with Eddie who gave her a sly smile. "I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to do some snooping in Frobisher's crypt, as a sort of welcome back party?"

Amber raised an eyebrow, "That's what you call a 'Welcome Back Party'?" she sighed, "Fine. Only because I want something to do. Though, could it be just us three? I really don't want to be around the others."

The light that spread across the ground was rapidly shrinking, as the three Anubis residents made their way towards the woods. Eddie was starting to get an uncomfortable feeling, maybe it had due to what had happened last term, maybe not.

Eddie pulled out KT's key when they got to the crypt. He was able to take it from her when she wasn't looking before they left.

Though, they didn't need the key, when they got to the door's of the crypt, it was already ajar.

Fabian, Eddie and Amber looked at each other, hoping one of them had an explanation.

Eddie slowly peeked his head in, in the corner of the crypt, a small figure was standing. The figure, apparently, was trying to open the crypt, though, to no avail.

Cautiously, the three anubis students stepped inside the entrance, closing the door behind them.

The crypt went dark, and the other person in the room yelped.

"Who's there?" The voice of a girl asked.

No one answered. No one spoke for a moment, until Eddie asked, "Who are you?"

"I asked you first." The girl replied, fear peaking out through her voice.

"You're that girl I met earlier." Amber stated, "The one with Nina's locket."

"The locket is mine. It always has been mine."

"Liar." Amber retorted.

"Am not. You're the one's who took Nina's locket."

"Wait." Fabian interrupted, "How do you know Nina?"

The girl did not answer, though the trio could not see her face, they could tell she was trying to find an excuse.

Finally she answered "I was sent to help."

"We still don't know who you are!" Amber exclaimed.

"Sarah."

Fabian and Amber gasped,

"Sarah, as in Sarah Frobisher Smythe?" Fabian asked.

"Yes." She replied softly

"How? You're dead!" Amber questioned.

"Yes. I am. Though I'm here. Alive and young. I don't have an answer to how that happened."

Eddie spoke up, "You said you were sent to help. How?"

"A great evil is being awoken, the Osirian and the Paragon need to work together to help stop it."

"Why can't Nina help? Why you?" Amber asked

Sarah paused "I can't say. I have to get going."

Sarah moved for the door, though Eddie grabbed her by the elbow. When his skin met hers, a vision appeared in his mind eye.

_Victor's office. A drawer opens revealing a thick bound book covered in hieroglyphics._

"Let go of me!" Sarah yelled, trying to pull her arm from Eddie's strong grip.

Sarah's face was illuminated in the darkness, her face shown with fear.

Eddie, let go of her. Sarah nodded to the three of them, "We'll meet again soon." then she fled, her bright hair disappearing around the door.

The three Anubis students walked across the front lawn, no one said anything. Suddenly Eddie stopped walking. The other two looked back at him expectantly.

"I have an idea." Eddie said, "You guy's go ahead, I'll be back at the house in a bit."

Fabian opened his mouth as if to ask a question, but decided against it.

Eddie turned around and ran towards the woods, but instead of heading in, he veered right and walked along an abandoned path.

The path led to Frobisher Library, which had been abandoned since the Exhibition had left.

Though, there was a light on in the building.

Eddie snuck in the front door, and looked inside.

Sarah was sitting in front of the spiral staircase, a small drawer from the base was open. Sarah was staring at the drawer numbly, occasionally emitting a sniffle.

Eddie approached the girl, "Sarah?"

Sarah didn't jump, or even act surprised. The blonde girl looked up at Eddie, waiting for him to yell at her.

"I'm a failure, aren't I?" Sarah asked, her quiet voice shaking.

"Why would you think that?"

"I looked everywhere. It's not here."

"What isn't here?"

"The book of Isis."

Eddie didn't say anything, he sat down on the ground next to Sarah.

"I thought I knew what I was doing. Everyone did. Once my parents disappeared, I was on my own. Victor terrorized me, assuming that I knew as much as my father. I didn't know anything. It took me twenty years to figure out that there were tunnels underneath the house. Once Victor disappeared, I had to reset the tasks. Except, I couldn't find the stupid book. Rufus was no help. He threatened me to help find the cup. I never knew where that was either. Once Nina came, I had only an ounce of sanity left. I could barely help her when I was alive. I left her with this enormous burden."

Eddie looked at her, "You think you have problems? My dad was friends with Victor. He tried to stop you. Then of course, when I came here, I went a whole term not even knowing what was really going on. Then last term, I was abandoned and expected to lead. Of course I had KT's help. I also had Fabian and Patricia for a bit, until they were taken. Your father almost took over the world, I was so close to failing."

Sarah looked at Eddie, a surprised look on her face. "My father woke up evil? He tried everything in his power to keep that from happening. He shouldn't have tempted fate in the first place, I mean, he learned enough when he took the cup, and the book, and everything else. He just wanted to be great. Then of course, there was my brother, I never knew about him for such a long time. Then I find out he has a kid, and a grandchild."

Eddie chuckled, "Isn't it weird? We grow up almost a hundred years apart, yet we're so similar."

"What's weird is that I'm ninety-eight and look like I'm fourteen."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Sarah nodded apprehensively.

"I received this letter from Nina, over the summer last term. It talked about how the Paragon and the Osirian couldn't be around each other. How bad things would happen. Is that true?"

Sarah shifted uncomfortably, "Don't make me answer that."

"You know. Tell me."

Sarah sighed and gave him a sad look, "That wasn't Nina."

"What?"

"Nina's missing."


End file.
